Fatal Switch
by InjuredPelican
Summary: Ginyu is succesful in securing Goku's body and Frieza's trust, but when he doesn't heed Goku's warning he may lose everything.
1. Promotion

Fatal Switch Chapter 1: Ginyu's Promotion I don't own DBZ/GT

Description: Ginyu is successful in securing Goku's body and Frieza's trust, but when he doesn't heed Goku's warning he may lose everything.

Goku sped through the green skies of Planet Namek. He was thankful he had made it here in the nick of time, other wise his son and best friend would have been toast. He'd dealt with Recoome, now he needed to track this 'Captain Ginyu' down if he wanted to get the dragonballs to safety. Goku turned a little, keeping Ginyu in range. There he was. Goku landed softly, but still drew Ginyu's attention. The purple alien turned, holding all seven dragonballs in his muscular arms. He checked Goku's power level with his scouter and smiled.

"This looks to be a challenge," Ginyu said cheerfully. He dropped the dragonballs and powered up.

"Please, just give me the dragonballs peacefully," Goku pleaded. "I'd rather not hurt you."

"You see though, I don't feel the same way," Ginyu replied," In fact, I want to hurt you a lot."

"Please, Ginyu!" Goku protested sternly.

"That's captain to you!" Ginyu than struck his famous pose. "Captain Ginyu!" Ginyu than disappeared. Goku followed suit. Both warriors fought fiercely at incredible speed.

Far off in space, King Kai followed the fight, though he could barely do so.

"What's going on, King Kai?" Piccolo asked when he saw the short blue alien sweating.

"It's amazing!" King Kai gawked. "Both are powerful, but Goku astounds me!"

Goku landed a punch to Ginyu's face and knocked him back to the ground. Ginyu tried catching his breath, while Goku stood unaffected.

"It's a hopeless fight for you Ginyu!" Goku stated. "Give up now, or be destroyed."

"You're so much stronger and faster than me," Ginyu laughed. "But I choose neither." Ginyu than thrust his right hand through his chest and ripped out one of his own organs.

"Your insane!" Goku said in disgust.

"Open wide!" Ginyu then fired a thin pink beam from his mouth, which drew out another from Goku's mouth. The beams combined and then vanished.

"Oh my!" King Kai exclaimed in shock. Piccolo and the other three Z fighters looked up at King Kai worriedly.

Goku opened his eyes and looked around for a while, trying to catch his bearings. As he started feeling a little better he turned his attention to a Saiyan in front of him.

"A Saiyan? Wait that's me!" Goku exclaimed. It wasn't just a Saiyan, but one with an evil smirk.

"This body is quite comfortable, and streaming off power," Ginyu said happily.

"How'd you-" Goku then fell backwards.

"Don't you remember? There's a hole in you!" Ginyu laughed out loud. "Hn?" Ginyu turned and saw two short individuals he'd met earlier. "Ah, yes, the pipsqueak and baldy."

"Father? There's something different about you," Gohan said curiously.

"Yeah," Krillin agreed," something's different about your ki signature?"

"Fools, I'm not 'Goku'," Ginyu said. "I'm Captain Ginyu!"

"But where's my dad?" Gohan whimpered. Ginyu raised his arm and pointed to the bleeding alien on the ground.

"Take a look," Ginyu said wickedly. Gohan flew to his father's side.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm not doing too well," Goku could barely breath now.

"Here's a senzu bean!" Gohan quickly shoved the small green bean into Goku's now purple mouth. Goku chewed softly.

"Why you!" Ginyu fired a large ki blast at Gohan.

"No way!" Goku slapped the blast into the air.

"You intend on fighting me?" Ginyu chuckled. "What's the point?"

"I'll stop you, even with out my body, because I'm still Goku!" Goku cupped his hands close together and began channeling his ki. "KA! ME! HA! ME!! HAAAA!!" Goku unleashed all his power into the blue beam. Goku stood in the same position, watching for any sign of Ginyu. The dust clouds rose and dissipated into the air.

"I'm sorry, but was that the best my body had?" Ginyu sneered as he stood, very much together. Only his clothes showed any true damage. Goku trembled before his old Saiyan body's power. "I'd say I made out like a bandit." Ginyu disappeared and reappeared to punt Goku into the air. Both Krillin and Gohan stood, their faces as white as sheets. Ginyu raised an open palm towards the two scared warriors and prepared to blast them into oblivion.

"Not so fast, Kakkarot!" Vegeta booted Ginyu in the back of the head. Ginyu rolled along until he shot back up onto his feet.

"Wait, Vegeta! That's not my dad!" Gohan warned.

"Than who-?" Vegeta started. "Oh, I get it." Vegeta turned towards Ginyu. "So which number is this one, Ginyu?"

"I forget exactly, but I'm pretty sure this is my sixth," Ginyu answered.

"A disgusting creature, you are," Vegeta said," always using the strength others earned. I hate Kakkarot, but he deserves that body more than you!"

"Finders keepers," Ginyu said, as he and Vegeta prepared for battle. Ginyu charged forward at full speed, but Vegeta stepped to the side and swung his heel into the back of Ginyu's shin. Ginyu stumbled, and Vegeta grabbed him by his hair and slammed him onto his back. The Saiyan Prince tried to stomp his foot on Ginyu, but sunk into the dirt when Ginyu disappeared. Ginyu kicked the side of Vegeta's buried leg, and almost snapped the bone in two.

"Owww!!" Vegeta cried in anguish. Then Ginyu kicked the back of Vegeta's head and drove his face into the small rocky area.

"Stop it!" Gohan let out an extraordinary roar. Gohan punched Ginyu into the air, appeared behind him, and smashed over the head, sending him through the alien terrain like a meteor. Gohan started unleashing all his ki into the crater. Gohan finally fazed out of his hyper mode and stared down at the destruction he caused. "Did I do it?" Gohan asked hopefully. He was answered by an angry Saiyan's frown and backhand to the face. Gohan fell to the ground, barely conscious.

"Stupid kid," Ginyu said angrily as he wiped his mouth. "If you were only older I might use your body instead." Ginyu then began charging an enormous amount of ki. Krillin stood trembling, while both Gohan and Vegeta lay face first in the dirt. Goku was nowhere to be seen. "Goodbye!" Ginyu launched a massive ki blast towards the weakened fighters. "Hahaha- huh!?" Ginyu said in surprise. Goku stood, knees locked, as he held the blast at bay. "How are you doing that? That body should be history by now!"

"Its not the body, but the spirit and heart!" Goku yelled. "I am a Saiyan! And I will not die with out a fight!"

"Than you will die like a Saiyan!" Ginyu expelled all his strength, consuming Goku in the energy. As Goku began to disintegrate he spoke a warning:

"You may think you're safe from Frieza, but you will suffer!"

"He won't kill me! I'm his greatest soldier!" Ginyu argued.

"Destroy Frieza while you have the chance! There are far worse things then death! Goodbye, Saiyan!"

"DIE!!" Ginyu let all his energy explode out in anger. Everything within fifty miles was decimated, none survived, save Ginyu and the dragonballs. Ginyu lowered to the ground and knelt. Frieza appeared behind him.

"Good work, Captain," Frieza said," or should I say, Admiral."

"Thank you Lord Frieza!"

To Be Continued... 


	2. A Child's Tears

Fatal Switch

Chapter 2: A Child's Tears

I don't own DBZ/GT

Life was good. Ginyu was Admiral. Now he could enlist real warriors in his ranks instead of idiots like Recoome. It might seem cruel, but Ginyu was thankful for the orange haired man's demise. Jiece was the only Ginyu member left, aside from Ginyu himself of course. Ginyu walked into an elevator and saw his reflection on the back mirror. A Saiyan. Goku. Ginyu had killed many, and had stolen bodies before, but this last one just left a bad feeling in the back of his mind. Goku knew. Goku knew Ginyu's big secret.

"Hey buddy, what floor already?" an alien man asked impatiently.

"Watch your tongue, runt," Ginyu replied sharply. "I'm an Admiral for Lord Frieza, and you will show me respect," Ginyu ordered while bringing the alien's attention to the medals on Ginyu's armor.  
"Please forgive me," the alien replied in terror, bowing in submission.

Ginyu stepped onto his floor and headed for his apartment. He turned and unlocked his door with a key card swipe.  
"Please enter, Admiral Ginyu," a computer said, the door sliding open with a fwoosh.  
Ginyu marched in and found a beautiful alien woman looking up.  
"Excuse me, what are you doing in here?" she demanded.  
"It's me, Cali, John," Ginyu answered. "I stole someone's body again"  
"Oh I knew you'd have trouble!" the woman cried, wrapping her dainty arms around Ginyu's Saiyan physique.  
"Don't worry about it honey," Ginyu tried to calm his wife. "I've got good news: I'm now an Admiral"  
"Oh that's wonderful," Cali exclaimed, looking up with her violet eyes into Ginyu's eyes. "Your new body's not too bad looking either"  
"It's still nothing compared to you," Ginyu replied, looking over his well-missed wife.  
Cali had shining orange skin, long slender legs, curly red hair and cute features. Ginyu had met her on a mission way back and the two instantly fell in love. Back then, Ginyu had a different body, not even his purple horned form, but it was his personality that Cali loved so much. Ginyu playfully slapped Cali's butt, earning a giggle.  
"You should get dressed and we can go out," Ginyu said.  
"I'll be right out," Cali winked.

Several days later, Ginyu sat in a mission briefing from Frieza. While Frieza was indeed pleased with Ginyu's success at capturing the dragonballs, Frieza had yet discovered how to make them work. So, Frieza's wish for immortality was still just out of reach, but Ginyu was rather happy about that. Frieza was a decent boss if you did what he wanted, but Ginyu just didn't like the idea of an immortal master.  
"Admiral!" Frieza called Ginyu to attention. Ginyu turned, while all of the other commanders turned to see the Admiral. "Please begin with the briefing"  
Ginyu stood and began speaking to the assembly. "As you all know, Cooler has been growing more bold as of late. His forces have been slowly infiltrating Lord Frieza's domain, and this cannot be tolerated. Though we want to keep a peaceful relationship with Cooler, his forces must be dealt with, quietly if possible. We will launch several stealth units..."

Ginyu's briefing went on for some time, and now he stood on the bridge of Frieza's own flagship.  
"Admiral, Lord Frieza requests your presence," a small alien told Ginyu.

Ginyu approached Frieza's quarters, where two powerful guards, Frieza's replacements for Dodoria and Zarbon, stood. They stepped to the side and let Ginyu through.  
"Good, Admiral, I've been expecting you," Frieza spoke. He stood near a glass container with a small prisoner inside. It was a Namek child. "This prisoner of mine is being quite stubborn about my dragonballs. We torture and torture, but he's tough for his size. I was hoping you could assist me"  
"Anything you command, but I can't imagine you need help," Ginyu said respectively.  
"You see that little green orb?" Frieza pointed threw a glass door to a bright green dot amongst the stars.  
"Yes, sir"  
"I'm sure you remember planet Namek." Ginyu nodded. "I want you destroy it if my prisoner doesn't cough up his info"  
"Yes, sir," Ginyu replied. The door opened, the outer shield protecting them all from space. Though Frieza could survive, no one else could. Ginyu aimed his arm at the planet and waited for Frieza's word. Ginyu felt sweat on his brow. Panic. What was wrong with him? He'd never hesitated before.  
"You know you can't do it. Trust your heart. Even with all of the things you've done, you know Frieza is evil. You can't afford to serve him"  
"What!" Ginyu yelled at the voice in his head. Frieza turned and glared suspiciously.  
"Is there a problem, Admiral?" Frieza questioned.  
"Not at all, Lord Frieza," Ginyu replied anxiously. He didn't want the kid to fess up. He didn't want Frieza to be invincible.  
"Lord Frieza! We need to go to our battle stations! Cooler's forces have spotted us!" a voice over a speaker exclaimed.  
"Damn my brother! Come Ginyu, we must take care of things before we treat our pet," Frieza ordered. Without looking back, Frieza trudged off angrily towards the command bridge. Ginyu began to walk forward, but turned to the Namek. He'd seen him before, healing the Earthlings he had battled. Something in Ginyu told him he needed to free that Namek. He broke the glass without hesitation and grabbed the Namek into one of his arms. The child stared in confusion, and yelled when Ginyu fired a blast to destroy the wall. The auto shielding kept everything inside the ship inside, but the noise brought in the two guards.  
"What happened, Admiral?" one of them asked. Ginyu turned and lied.  
"We were hit from the outside. Someone must know this is Lord Frieza's chambers!" Ginyu exclaimed. The second guard noticed the Namek in Ginyu's arm.  
"Isn't that Frieza's prisoner?" he asked.  
"Yes, and I rescued him to preserve the precious data Frieza wants," Ginyu lied. "Now get out of the way so I can go help Lord Frieza"  
"Right away sir!" the two guards yelled, jumping out of the way of Ginyu.

Ginyu ran to an escape pod and pushed the Namek into it.  
"I can't promise you'll survive, but this is better then torture and Frieza's wish coming true," Ginyu spoke to the Namek. The child stared with tears running down his cheek.  
"Thank you, Saiyan," the Namek spoke. The door then locked and the escape pod was blasted out back towards Namek.  
Saiyan? Saiyan? That was the second time. True, Ginyu now had the body of a Saiyan, but why? And what just happened? Ginyu knowingly defied Frieza! If Frieza found out!  
"No! I won't even think about it!" Ginyu yelled. He then ran off towards the bridge.

To be continued...

Please Review!

Thanks for reading. Sorry it took so long to update, but hopefully this will appease those who waited this whole time, or even those who just started reading.


End file.
